Love Potion
by nuriiko
Summary: "Alright than, shall we start with the experiment?" Rukia open her palm towards Keigo and once the blushing Keigo put the tube onto her palm, Rukia drank the liquid. Everyone waited anxiously of what would happen next. "I...I feel…"


**Love Potion**

"I heard that these really work! You just have to put a bit of your blood and give it to _**THE ONE**_" Keigo said showing the guys a small tube of glowing pink liquid.

"I can't believe that, that part of your brain would believe in something ridiculous like a love potion." Ichigo said. "Are you that desperate to get a girl?"

"Asano-san. It wouldn't be a real love if someone falls in love because of a love potion." Mizuiro said.

"Don't tell me you believe in that too!" Ichigo snapped. "That is utterly crap!"

"Well I don't believe in magic. But there could be a possibility that it is simply a connotation of chemicals to invoke certain aspects of humans' senses. And that drop of blood could be the DNA information of the desperate person for the other party to be attracted too." Ishida explained.

"What the hell! You sounded like Mayuri" Ichigo commented. "Are those bacteria causing you to be **_THAT _**analytical?"

"I'm not **_THAT _**creepy!" the Quincy retort.

"Who's Mayuri?" Keigo asked.

"Nobody!" Ichigo and Ishida snapped, glaring at each other.

"Ohaiyo mina" A sweet sounding Kuchiki Rukia greeted them whom had came with the other girls. "What is it all about?" She gave a smile.

"Ohaiyo Kuchiki-san" Mizuiro greeted back. "It's just that Asano-san here have a love potion with him."

"Love potion?" Inoue asked. "Neh, Asano-kun you have an unrequited love? That is so sad!"

"If it's Keigo. It's not surprising." Tatsuki piped in.

"You don't have to rub it in Tatsuki" Keigo had his head dropped, tears streaming down his face.

"Ano…this love potion, what does it do?" Rukia asked innocently and everyone eyed her.

"You don't know Kuchiki-san?" Inoue asked. "If someone gave you and you drink it, you will be a sex slave for the rest of your life for that person!"

"That's taking a bit too far Orihime." Tatsuki said, patting her head.

"Basically, you'll just fall head over heels with the person who gave you that." Ichigo explained.

"Really?" Rukia was excited, eyes gleaming. "If I were to give it to Chappy, will he be in love with me? Where do you think I can get one?"

"Chappy is a stuff animal. It wouldn't respond. Besides, Love Potion doesn't exist!"

"Yes it does!" Keigo cried. "If you don't believe it, why not someone give it a try." He held out the tube.

Silence.

"That's ridiculous!" Ichigo break the silence.

"Well if you don't believe this stuff. Why don't you try it and prove it!" Keigo dared him.

"I'm not doing something as stupid as that Idiot!"

"I'll do it!" Rukia offered. Keigo was gleaming (you could see the hearts in his eyes)

"What the hell!" Ichigo was shocked. He was more pissed actually.

"It's the only way to find out, is it not Kurosaki-kunnn?" Everyone knows that they stayed together so when she called Ichigo by his surname everyone knows that she was simply out to annoy him "Besides, if you were to take it, and really fall in love with Keigo, it would just spoil your image wouldn't it. That would be worst than kissing a_ girl-friend_ on the cheek."

Ichigo scrowl, Ishida tried to suppress his grin while Chad shook his head.

"Fine. Do whatever you want." _Damn midget_.

"It'd be fine Kuchiki-san. I promise I won't do anything inappropriate to you."

_Like hell he would_, Ichigo thought.

"Oh Asano-kun, you are such a gentleman." Rukia said with a blush, hands on her cheeks. "But do you think that if I took it, I'd be the one doing inappropriate things to you?" Ichigo eyes twitched. He doesn't like the sound of it.

"I don't know about that. But…but I will **_try _**to refrain myself. I will uphold your honor Kuchiki-san. Besides you'll only fall in love with me for three days. After which the potion will wear out and everything will be back to normal."

"That thing got expiration?"Ishida asked. "I thought it would be permanent?"

"Well about that, to make it permanent, you have to make sure the person you giving have to take it three times a day, after meal for thirty days. And drink plenty of water." Keigo was reading the instructions. Everyone sweat drop ("It sounded very much like on medication" someone murmured) – so it wasn't _that_ easy after all and most likely it would not work.

"Alright than, shall we start with the experiment?" Rukia open her palm towards Keigo and once the blushing Keigo put the tube onto her palm, Rukia drank the liquid. Everyone waited anxiously of what would happen next. "I...I feel…" she was whispering. Everyone came nearer to her. "I feel the same." Everyone sigh. Keigo was devastated. Ichigo smirked and the others were disappointed.

Suddenly Rukia staggered a little, and she held her head on her hands. "Rukia! Are you alright?" Ichigo asked, worried.

"I'm feeling a bit light headed. I should be alright." She looked up giving everyone a smile and the she froze when she looked at Keigo. Suddenly she ran up to him and hugged him across his chest tightly. Her body flushed against him. "You…I found you!"

"Kuchiki-san…" Keigo was shocked than he was leaning forward towards her lips, because she was leaning forward too.

_**Bang!**_

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ichigo had hit his perverted friend's head who was already on the floor. "Uphold her honor my ass!"

"Natsukashii! Are you alright?" Ichigo cringe at that. Keigo had a wide grin even thou he was plummeted to the ground because he was laying sideways, cheek and palm on the bare lap of Kuchiki Rukia. And he could see what she was wearing under her skirt.

"Black lace. So beautiful." He said dreamily. Needless to say, he got a kick on the head from Ichigo, sending him to the other end of the roof. He grabbed Rukia's wrist before she could run over to his perverted friend and dragged her away.

"That's it! We are going home and you are not to be anywhere near him."

"No! I don't want to go home!" She dugged her heels on the ground, giving much resistance. "Keigo!" Rukia called out to her lover, her eyes all teary. "Stop! Let go of me. I only want to be with Keigo. You are not the one I love!"

Ichigo had enough and he lifted Rukia up and carried on his shoulder and he almost got distracted by the skirt that rode up her legs almost showing off her ass.

"It- It really worked?" Tatsuki asked.

"Seems like it." Chad said.

"You think they'll be okay" Inoue asked.

"Who knows..." Was all Ishida said.

"But I wonder if Ichigo realized what his true feelings are." Tatsuki said. "Knowing those two. Kurosaki is just stubborn while Kuchiki-san is just totally clueless about feelings like that."

"Couldn't agree more." Ishida adjusted his glasses, while the others nodded in agreement.

For the next few days, Ichigo and Rukia had called in sick, saying they were down with fever and thus unable to attend school. At least that was what the teacher informed the class.

At Kurosaki residence.

"That sure was a good plan to get away from school. Arigatao Kurosaki-kun" Rukia was lying on the floor reading her magazine.

"You were pretending all along? Just so that you can skip school? You had it planned the moment you learn about the Love Potion?" Ichigo fumed.

"Ano...you don't have to get so angry. I knew you would do something drastic like to call in sick for us just so I won't get to see Keigo."

"You- You- scheming witch!"

"Don't tell me you believe such a thing as Love Potion Kurosaki-kun. But I do pity Keigo thou. I guess I would at least ask him out for a date to make it up to him"

"Don't even think about it!"

* * *

I'm not sure if I'd be doing a 2nd chapter. But for now I'm quite satisfied with this.**_  
_**


End file.
